The Unseen Alchemist
by Michaela.Lala
Summary: She had a rough past, and was walking into the future blindly... what could possibly go wrong?  Join Mustang's unit through an insider's POV!  Discover the secrets of the philosopher's stone and what happens next.   OC story  no pairing  a little RoyAi
1. Would You Like to Join?

I stood in my place among the ranks. Most of these men were state alchemists without reason to move up, so finding a place among the majors that I could actually tolerate was tough. Finally, I just sighed and decided to hook myself into a random open spot and await further command. I stood there, completely new to this game, and an utter novice when it came to formal affairs. I had never once worn a uniform, especially not one so annoying and stuffy. I had to wear both layers of the uniform and I _hated_ it. I just begged the Gods to let the higher-ups come in already. I wanted to get out of this uniform.

Then, by some odd luck, my prayer was answered. A door opened, and I heard a stiff line of people marching came through the doors and everyone else clicked their heels and I knew they saluted, emotionless. I tried my best to not crack up in the silence, considering how perfect everyone was trying to be. Why we were making this transfer, I had no clue, but for some reason many of the higher-ups wanted to transfer to the Eastern Command. Whatever, I say. I just want to kick some ass along the way.

Everyone stood there in silence, so I had no clue what was going on. Of course, I didn't care either, but I wanted to know when I would be leaving. I also had to wonder why _I_ was here. I had just been appointed last year, and I wasn't some big time state alchemist. I just happened to save someone from the military. It hadn't even been intentional. Either way, I was here, and I was hoping to stay here. I rather liked the East, from what I'd seen. It was calm and quiet, yet at the same time, there was a shadow world underneath, where everything was violent and terrifying. I liked the fact that I could kick ass and no one would notice.

However, while I wanted to relax and just have some fun, I wanted to do something with my skills. I wanted to join a platoon and work under someone, and actually accomplish something. I hoped sincerely that someone at Eastern Command would accept that request. _What am I thinking? Of course I'll be accepted here. I mean if they can be this silent, they can deal with a blind chick, right? _I thought, which only made me want to laugh more.

Suddenly there was a wooden click, someone walking. They weren't looking for me, right? I was under their radar, right? But they just kept walking, coming closer and closer to where I stood, saluting, an almost 19-year-old, not knowing a thing, holding in laughter; and even I had to admit, I must have looked like an idiot rookie. But I just stared ahead, my face smooth and blank, expecting the officer to pass right by me.

They did. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but I couldn't help but feel like they'd hesitated slightly in front of me, before moving on down the line. I was sure I hadn't heard the end of this. My senses had never been wrong before. Not ever.

XXXXXXXXXX

I pulled my tray down the line, following countless others trying to get lunch. Of course, not being able to see, I had problems knowing what I was getting to eat, but I felt food plop onto my plate, so I guessed it was something heavy.

I found an empty seat and relaxed into the hard bench, feeling for a roll on my tray of food. I chewed silently, listening to my surroundings carefully.

Men about three tables to my right were arguing about a girl they'd all suddenly fallen in love with. Behind me, there was a woman officer trying to rid herself of a guy who seemed to be far too persistent. And in front of me, everyone was completely silent like there was an awkward silence or something.

The thing that interested me the most, though, was a pair of men hiding behind a wall talking to each other about the transfer and how many State Alchemists were here and that some Colonel Mustang had no idea about the transfer beforehand.

I looked over to them and they stopped talking for a second. I waved them over and a moment later the bench moved a little and I felt two presences on my right.

"Um…. Hi," one greeted. He had a kind of high-pitched voice, like he was only a little older than me. Probably in his early twenties. There was also a scratchy edge to his voice and an almost robotic way of speaking, like he was reporting to people on a regular basis. I figured that he was a radio-man. He probably used the radios more often than everyone else.

"Hi. I'm Major Touhi Buraindo. What are your names?" I asked them.

The radio-guy spoke first. "I'm Sergeant Major Kain Feury. Nice to meet you, Major."

"Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda," a lower, older voice added. He sounded smoother, easier to understand. His role would best be served as a spy or an undercover cop. He could talk his way out of everything and never leave a trace.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I smiled at them, and then remembered I was supposed to blink about seven times during the conversation. Whoops, that must have been odd. I always forgot to blink enough. The only thing on my eye I could actually feel were the muscles in my eyelids. My eyes, in and of themselves, were completely numb. So they just stared at you and when I forgot to blink…. Well, my brother constantly insisted that it was creepy.

"You as well, Major," Breda started his routine. Now he would try to coax information out of me.

"So, are you a State Alchemist or a normal soldier?" he asked.

"See, Second Lieutenant Breda, I know what your trying to play. You don't have to go undercover agent on me. There aren't any big secrets here," I laughed.

I heard them both shift a little. I guessed they were exchanging glances.

"We're here because the higher-ups decide they were scared of the big-bad-wolves in Central, so they ran to the backwoods." Blink. I turned to my food again, feeling for my fork and scooping up some food. Well, at least I could count on the potatoes being all right.

"What do you mean?" Feury asked.

"I _mean_ there's a threat to the State Alchemists in Central. Some guy they're calling 'Scar.'" I chewed another bite. Blink.

"We haven't heard a thing," He muttered. Now _that _struck me as odd. They hadn't heard _anything_?

"Do you guys have a commanding officer? A platoon leader?" I asked, putting my fork down. "I'll tell them. Might as well," I drank some water.

"Um, sure, I guess," Breda sounded confused. I supposed this would be a strange situation. A random, young Major comes in from Central and demands to see their leader. But they led me to him regardless. Although I didn't doubt they were ready to pull their guns.

I was led to a small office and as I pulled open the door, I heard three other voices inside. Two male, one female, to my surprise. One male sounded completely uptight and nervous, the other was completely relaxed, and smelled awful. The woman took me off guard though. She seemed to be in charge of them, but still under them, in a way. It seemed she wasn't their leader, but she was close.

The room went silent as I entered, a foreigner in uncharted waters.

"_Okay__!_ Before I ask for your names, I should tell you mine." I began. "I'm Major Touhi Buraindo, transferred from Central yesterday. So let me ask: do you serve a Colonel, a General, or someone better?"

More complete silence. Blink.

"Um…. A Colonel," the relaxed one replied, questions in his tone.

"Ah! That makes much more sense. Ok, so," I pointed at Feury behind me, "So Sergeant Feury is a mechanics-man, Second Lieutenant Breda is an undercover dude," I pointed at the uptight one, "you're the information guru," I pointed at the relaxed one, "you're the one that kills first, and you smoke," I said in disgust, finishing by pointing at the woman, "and you're the Colonel's favorite. His personal assistant."

Even more silence as I grinned my ass off.

"Okay, Breda, who is she?" the relaxed one asked, close to laughing.

"She already told you," Breda replied.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc," he walked over to me and just stood there.

"Um, okay." I replied, expecting something else to happen. Then I realized that he was holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Oh, sorry." I found his hand and shook it, grinning sheepishly.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," the woman said, a polite smile in her tone.

"Warrant Officer Vato Falman." I nodded at him.

"What brings you to the East, Major?" Hawkeye asked me.

"Actually, I came here to tell your Colonel. I'm not sure why, but the East is under-informed."

She gasped slightly. "Alright. You can talk to the Colonel," she started walking away from me, and I followed, thankfully not running into any furniture.

She led me to a room that sounded about as big as the one we were just in, but less crowded. I smelled leather, so I guessed there were leather couches, enough of them to make the room reek. I also heard papers rustling, so I guessed the Colonel was doing paperwork.

"Colonel Mustang, sir. We have a guest from Central. This is Major Touhi Buraindo. She wanted to speak with you." Riza sounded stiff, but relaxed enough that I could assume it was only for my sake. She was at ease with Colonel Mustang usually. They were friends, most likely.

"Okay. Hello, Major. I am Colonel Roy Mustang. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Roy Mustang…? Oh! The Flame Alchemist!" I remembered his name from a book long go. The Hero of Ishval.

"So you've heard of me?" I could have sworn I heard Hawkeye sigh, like she hated that he was famous, or he had an inflated ego.

"Indeed, sir. From a textbook."

"Are you from the state?"

"Yes, sir."

"From Central, you said?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, Lieutenant. We'll talk for a minute."

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye left the room.

"So you got my note?" Mustang asked.

Confused, I tilted my head. "Note, sir?"

"You didn't see me pass you a note yesterday? I left it right next to your foot."

"Well, sir, I don't see much of anything, these days," I told him. A half-truth.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Why did you come then?"

I clicked my heels, prepared for a full report.

"Sir! Summarized, there is a terrorist in Central, sir; a man we're calling 'Scar' is killing furiously. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes has classified him as a threat to all state officers. So, the higher-ups have retreated here, in the East, sir."

"So they ran away, huh?" he muttered to himself. Even I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but it was something about taking over their weaknesses….

"Sir," I said quietly, relaxing a little.

"Yes, Major?"

"I've encountered this man before, from afar. He's rough. Now is not a good time to attempt a transfer to Central," I assumed his plan.

"Perceptive."

"Thank you, sir," I said somberly.

"Yes, perceptive. But right? No. Now is perfect." I was about to ask him what the Hell that was supposed to mean when Lieutenant Hawkeye burst in.

"Sir! The deadline for those warrants has been restricted another hour," she reported. I smirked a little when Mustang sighed loudly and went back to his desk, and there was a tiny moment of utter silence before he started signing papers as fast as he could.

I laughed nervously and glanced over at the Lieutenant, holding in more laughter.

"Is he always like this, Lieutenant?"

"Yes. He's an odd one," I heard a smile in her voice, very warm and comfortable toward Mustang. I heard it, but I didn't say anything. I followed her back into the main room and she offered me a chair. I sat down and crossed my ankles.

"So what was it that you needed to tell the Colonel?" Falman asked.

"Oh, a slight threat to the soldiers in Central. A man calling himself 'God's Arm' is killing military men left and right. That's why we were transferred. Although, why they transferred i_me/i, _I'll never know," I mumbled the last sentence.

"Why wouldn't they?" Hawkeye asked. It almost bugged me that her voice was so formal. Jeez, I wasn't going to bite…. Too hard, at least.

"Well, I've been in the military for almost five years, but I'm not one to stand out or do something amazing."

"Really?"

"Yep. I think I'm one of the younger ones, too. I don't get why they would…. Of course," I slapped my forehead.

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked.

"Almost _all_ the State Alchemists were transferred. Well, I feel smart now."

"You're a State Alchemist?" she sounded shocked. Such a young State Alchemist? I'd gotten it all before.

"Known as the Unseen Alchemist. Not too famous, though, like I said."

"Really?" Havoc sounded interested as well.

"And before it becomes too annoying to keep undercover, I'm blind, too."

There was a long, shocked silence.

"Really?" Havoc shouldn't have let the pity in his voice leak out.

"Well, I'll be seeing you. I have people to please, places to explore," I stood up and exited the room easily, sadly, with flashbacks pouring through my brain.

_"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you Mommy? I can't see you!" I coughed viciously, falling on my knees._

_The fire was everywhere. It had just shot up around us, and we didn't even know the source of it all. All I knew was that Rui and Yuuki were nowhere to be found. Orange and yellow flames surrounded me. I could hear voices a little way in front of me, and I tried to call out, but my voice was gone. My voice was gone, and my will to survive was gone, too._

_"T-Touhi…? I heard my mommy's voice cough._

_"Mommy!" I scratched out. I turned around to see a black, horrible-smelling mass crawling towards me, reaching out. I realized in horror that this thing was my mother._

_"Touhi… I love you, Touhi," the mass stopped moving, and within a minute, it was nothing but black dust on the ground._

_"Mo…mmy?" I felt tears well up, but they just dried out before anything spilled over._

_"I have to find Daddy. Daddy!" I searched, crawling on my hands and knees. It was all I could manage. I found another room, which had once been my own, but now was just fire. Nothing else was distinguishable as mine anymore. I saw my father, all right, but burned on his head a little. He was making his way to a window. He opened it up and tried to breathe in fresh air, but the outside was burning too. And no one was outside._

_"Daddy!" I whispered raggedly. I mustered up my strength and stood up, holding in as much breath as I could. I stood up and ran to my father, who had a crazed look on his face. I landed on top of him, like when he would tickle me before I went to sleep, long ago. I smiled gravely up at him, and I knew my whole face was burned, but I knew I was with him, so everything would be okay._

_"Touhi," he murmured. "Touhi. Get out of the house, Touhi. You'll die if you stay here." He was sounding weaker and weaker. He was fading away from me, passing out._

_"Daddy! Stay awake, Daddy!" I went to the window and screamed as loud as I could. I didn't scream any words; I just gave everyone a beacon to come find my Daddy and me. When nothing happened, I screamed again, even louder, "Help! Help my Daddy!" I was crying now, hoping for someone to come. But would someone ever come? Who would come to help us?_

I shook my head vigorously and blinked. I had felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I couldn't show that kind of weakness here. Not here, of all places. Not at work. Suddenly, I ran into something extremely hard, but not a wall, like it usually was.

"Excuse my blindness!" a deep, stereotypically masculine voice nearly yelled at me from a good two feet above my head. Ha, excuse his blindness. That was punny.

"Oh, sorry sir. I wasn't looking where I was going," I looked up at him and saluted, assuming he was ranked above me, and out of respect. Well, if there was a pun in play, I wasn't going to let it go.

"Quite alright, Major…?" Ah, that was right. I was wearing my uniform. It had my ranking on my shoulders.

"Major Touhi Buraindo, sir," I smiled.

"I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong," he yelled again. Well, at least we were equally ranked. I heard a weird sound, like massive muscles flexing. I didn't react. Until….

"Wait, Armstrong? You're an Armstrong, Major?"

"Yes, indeed! I am known as the Strong Arm Alchemist!" Ah, I recognized that name now. He was the younger brother of Olivier Armstrong, the Northern Wall of Briggs.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Major, but I'm going to see if I can get back to Central as soon as possible." I clicked my heels and saluted him. "Sir," and I walked away. Or at least, I tried to walk away. But the Major grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, yanking me with him down the hall.

"Don't be silly! Let us go to visit Colonel Roy Mustang and his men!"

"But… I just came from there," I whined, slowly being dragged back down the hall.

We got back to the colonel's room and Armstrong went through the door first.

"Good afternoon, men! How are you all on this fine day?" he announced his presence.

"Hello, Major Armstrong. Are you here to see the Colonel?" Hawkeye asked him in a nonchalant voice.

"Not this time, Lieutenant. I brought a friend to meet everyone. She just came from Central, as she implied." He helped me get off the ground, where I was completely content, and I stood there sheepishly, waving with a nervous laugh.

"Major! I see you've met Armstrong, then," Havoc laughed slightly.

"Indeed," I muttered. So they had expected this, had they?

Hawkeye sighed. "Major Armstrong, sir. She was just here, talking to the Colonel," I silently thanked her for her help in releasing me.

"Really? Well, I apologize kindly!" he put me down and I huffed.

"You're alright, Major. I don't mind," I lied through my teeth.

"Um, Major? Would you mind putting your shirt back on?" I heard Feury ask timidly.

"No, Sergeant Major Feury! A physical specimen like me must flaunt his well-being so that everyone can partake in healthful inspiration!"

"Um, so I'll be going now…. Again…." I started of the door.

"Why such a hurry, Major?" Armstrong was _really_ starting to get on my nerves.

"To be honest, I hate this uniform. I was hoping to go back to the hotel and change, maybe relax a little," I smiled tiredly.

"Well, have a nice afternoon, Major Touhi. I hope we meet again," Hawkeye told me as I left, a friendly smile in her voice, reverberating through my skull.

I stepped out of the command center and onto the streets. I started walking toward the hotel I was staying in temporarily and actually, I enjoyed the stroll, even in my stifling uniform. It was calm and cool out, with the smell of autumn leaves on the ground and a breeze flowing through my short hair. I wished, not for the first time, that I could see Eastern Amestris with my own two eyes. I wanted to behold it with my own senses.

_"Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl squealed, and I stopped, frozen, dead in my tracks. I trembled._

_"Daddy, I don't wanna go with Mommy. She isn't as fun as you are, Daddy," the little girl mumbled. Apparently the little girl was in joint custody with her mother and father. I wished I could waltz up to her and tell her to enjoy the time she had; it might be cut short._

_i"Daddy, don't fall asleep! Daddy, stay awake!" I shook him as hard as I could._

_"Touhi, I love you, darling. Always and forever," he smiled._

_"I love you too, Daddy. Now let's leave this place! C'mon, Daddy! Get up!"_

_"No, Touhi, I can't get up."_

_"Yes you can, Daddy! You have to!"_

_"Touhi…." He reached out his right hand and grabbed my shoulder. But it was ablaze. His hand seared my upper arm and I screamed. Pain, searing pain, ran through my whole body and I doubled over in agony. But when I opened my eyes again, Daddy was gone. All that was left was a few piles of charcoal dust, an awful smell, and a blazing fire._

_As I opened my eyes, though, the inferno singed my eyes._

_I could feel the liquid in my eyes boiling, obliterating my vision and devouring my sight. I shrieked in pain, and I cried, which just made it that much worse. I kept screaming, each time sucking in more and more toxic air, filling my lungs with ashen air._

_A savior ran in and picked me up of the ground. I felt us hit a wall and crash through glass, and I felt cold night air hit my face. I opened my eyes and the fire in them was gone. All I could see was a blurry, fading image of two men and a woman, with masks on, but one man had black hair, one had a scruffy beard, and the woman had pretty blonde hair, and they'd all saved me. The picture was fading into utter darkness, and I assumed I was passing out. Just like Daddy._

_"She needs oxygen! Get her a mask!" My savior smelled different. He didn't smell like fire-smoke, he smelled like Daddy. /i Daddy.i I held my head away from his body, coughing._

_"Right here!" he gave me to the woman, who put something around my head, and I tried to breathe. I was suffocating. I tried, but I couldn't get the new, fresh air past my ragged throat. I couldn't see anything anymore, but I could /iheari everything._

_"She's fading," the woman said, panicked._

_"Give her to the medics!" The one with black hair yelled to her._

_"Okay!"_

_I was handed over several times, to different people. Wasn't I dying? Why couldn't I see anything, but I could hear it all? Shouldn't the sounds be gone too?_

_"TOUHI!" a new voice appeared._

_"Rui…" I murmured, trying to follow my big brother's voice. But the man helping me shoved me back down and I coughed._

_I heard him run up to me, panting and I heard a baby crying, too._

_"Rui…. Yuuki…." I reached fro them, turning my head. "Where are you? I can't see you…."_

_"Silly! Open your eyes, Touhi!" Rui laughed. I realized that my eyes /iwere i closed. I peeled my eyelids open, all they way open, but still nothing came of it. All was dark._

_"T-Touhi!" Rui's voice was cracked, like he was crying._

_"What's wrong, Big Brother? Why are you crying? Don't cry…." I reached for him again, staring unseeingly at him from what I believed to be beyond the grave._

_"Little miss, stop talking. Save your air," the medic strapped me into a stretcher and I felt myself being rolled away from Rui and Yuuki._

_"No… don't go…." I tried to get up again, but fell back._

_"Touhi! I'm coming with you!" I heard Rui and Yuuki again, right beside me. I was lifted up, and I realized I was being put into an ambulance._

_"I'm coming," Rui was saying to someone. "We're the only family we've got left. I wont take up much space."_

_"…Fine, come on then." They came into the ambulance and I heard the sirens blare._

_"Daddy…. Mommy…." I muttered, wanting them now more than ever._

_"I'm here, Touhi," Rui whispered, stroking my arm the way my mother always did when I got scared or sad or upset. It lulled me into sleep, and I was soon overcome by black darkness./i_

_I came back around from my little lapse and I felt beads of sweat on my face. I was sitting on the sidewalk, completely alone, with a tear coming down my face. I sniffed and wiped it away, standing up and brushing myself off. I nearly ran to the hotel and I went straight to my bed, taking a nap in my uniform._

_I dreamed a flashback of when I woke up in the hospital._

_i"R-Rui…?" I felt numb, like I'd been asleep for days._

_"Touhi? Touhi you're awake?" he replied excitedly._

_"Um, yeah, I-I think so," I whimpered as I tried to sit up, tearing new skin on my lower back._

_"Hey, don't move, I'll call a nurse." A door slid open and I figured he'd stepped out of the room._

_I was convered almost head to toe in bandages. The only part of my body not wrapped was my neck and my tummy._

_"I'm back, Touhi," it was weird. Rui almost sounded like he'd been crying._

_"Hello, Touhi. My name is Doctor Hank Smith. How do you feel?"_

_I felt tears well up in my eyes. "My b-back hurts, and my arm hurts and my face hurts, and I can't see anything," my tears spilled over._

_"Alright, let's calm down and have a look," he came over to me and lifted the back of my shirt._

_"Yes, it looks as if you've torn a scab open. Try and relax and I'll apply some cream to it, okay?"_

_I sniffed. "Okay."_

_He applied a soothingly cool cream to my back and replaced the bandages. Then he moved on to my arm._

_"This one was much worse than the one on your back. It could scar but you should be okay," he applied cream to it, too, and wound new bandages around it as well._

_"There. Now, about your face. It shouldn't scar, but it will hurt for a long time. It was the most badly burned, and there isn't anything we can do to speed up the healing process. We'll do our best to make it not hurt, though, okay Touhi?"_

_Doctor Hank Smith obviously didn't know what was going on in my head._

_Both my parents had died right in front of me, I was in pain, my arm might scar, my face would take a long time to heal, I didn't know where my baby sister was, my big brother sounded like he had been crying, and I still had yet to see anything in the room._

_I burst out into tears and Rui automatically stood up to console me. I tried to rub my eyes, but when my fist touched my face, I felt my eyelashes, but the rst of it was covered in bandages and I cried even more from the pain._

_"Oh, Touhi. It's okay, it's okay."_

_"Nuh-uh! Mommy and Daddy are gone, I can't see, and where's Yuuki? Where's Yuuki, brother?" I bawled, leaning into my 10-year-old brother who was apparently scared, too._

_"Yuuki is being taken care of. She had some ashes in her lungs, so they're helping her. It's okay, I'm here," but as he tried to console me, his own tears began to fall, and I wondered if it would ever be okay for us again._

I woke up with a start, panting and feeling tears on my face again. I rubbed my face and checked the clock that Rui had made for me at his new job. It could tell me what time it was in chimes. It had three tones. One was higher and gave me the hour, one was lower ad gave me the minute. The third was more of a buzz and it verified whether it was AM or PM. It was now 3:36 PM, and I had yet to change out of my uniform. I went to the dresser and pulled out my favorite out fit, which I had many sets of. I pulled out a spandex shirt that stopped at the abs, which I knew was purple, and a pair of skinny jeans that I knew her black. I grabbed a random pair of socks, too, and a towel and headed for the bathroom. I started a hot shower and peeled my blue suit off my body. The hot water felt nice against my aching body, and I relaxed into my towel when I got out.

I put on my clothes and grabbed the hairbrush off the counter to brush the tangles out of my hair. I made sure my earrings were in right and put in my belly ring. I had been really upset when I'd realized that it hurt to wear my belly ring and my uniform at the same time. I'd been forced to remove it and leave it at the hotel.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. I reached for it and answered, "Hello?"

"We have a phone call from a man named Rui Buraindo?"

"Ooh, thank you, let it through," I told the receptionist of the hotel.

"Hey, Touhi!" Rui had a wide grin in his voice. Ever since he'd gotten a job, he'd been happier and less tired. It had been like I remembered him from before the fire.

"Hey! How have you been?"

"Pretty good, little sis. The boss-man wants me to work extra hours. It's getting on my nerves."

"I know you love your job," I laughed. He worked as a mechanic to a man in Liore. This man made all kinds of doo-dads and that gave Rui the chance of a lifetime. Rui had always been a mechanics-geek, so I figured he'd end up as an automail mechanic or something of the sort. But he'd taken on an apprenticeship to this man without delay.

"You're right, as usual. So how are you?"

"Pretty good. Met some… odd new people today," I said, think of Major Armstrong.

"Well, you never know, maybe one of these people will be the permanent station you've been desperately looking for," he teased.  
"Maybe. How's Yuuki?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I heard the phone shift a little.

"Hey big sis!"

"Yuuki! What are you doing in Liore?"

"Visiting Rui. I'm going to wherever you are next," she laughed. Yuuki had become such a young woman in the past five years. I hated that I wasn't there with her, but she deserved the freedom. She'd been travelling around the country, seeing the sights while helping people out. Of course, I was completely opposed to it, but nothing stopped that girl when she set her mind to anything. Rui had disagreed as well; she was only 14, after all. But she ended up going regardless.

"Well, I'll let you know where I am. Right now I'm in East City, for work, but I should be going back to Central soon. Unless I find a more permanent position."

"Fingers crossed!"

"Yep! So how have you been, baby girl!"

"I'm awesome! I just came from this tiny little village called Risembool. Rui wanted me to check out an automail engineer there for him. It was really fun, and they had a dog, and so many stories. I really liked the countryside."

"Well, maybe we'll settle there one day, when all this settles down. I'll probably stay in Central, but you and Rui could move to Risen Bowl, or whatever it was called."

"Maybe. Well, I love talking to you, Touhi."

"Me too. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yep. Love you."

"Love you, too. Stay safe," I heard the receiver shift again.

"Me again," Rui muttered.

"Hi."

"I actually have to go. Someone is almost literally clinging to me right now. I'll have to call you later."

"Please your customers. I love you, big brother."

"Love you, too, little sis. Bye!"

"Bye," I hung up the phone, sad to hear that we couldn't talk more. I never got to speak with Yuuki, what with her being on the move so often, and Rui always forgot to call. I missed them so much it hurt.

A sudden pounding on my door shocked me off the bed, where I had ended up while on the phone. I stood up off the floor and made my way to the door, wondering who could possibly be there.

"Yes?" I pulled open the door, with an attitude that hadn't been there before.

"Hello, Major." Second Lieutenant Havoc was outside my door.

"Um, hi Second Lieutenant. What brings you here?"

"Well, two things, actually."

"Alright."

"First I wanted to apologize for earlier today. I felt bad that I sounded like I pitied you. I don't, by the way. You manage better than if you weren't blind."

I almost flinched. "Um, okay. It's fine; I was actually in a hurry. And then… and then Major Armstrong…." I deflated at the thought of the Major.

Havoc laughed. "Yeah, that's usually the first impression."

"Well, yeah. What was the other thing?" I asked him, honestly curious.

"Actually, Colonel Mustang requested a meeting with you before evening."

I was taken aback. "Me? Really?"

"Yes, ma'am. As soon as possible."

"Give me a sec." I went back into my room and grabbed my shoes and my jacket, as well as my key to my room. I slipped on my leather boots and put on my matching jacket. I stuffed my key in my pocket and went out the door, locking it behind me.

"Okay, lead the way, Second Lieutenant," I smiled.

"No problem.

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the Eastern Command center a little while later. Havoc and I had talked and become quite friendly over the walk from the hotel to HQ, and I decided I actually liked him. Even if he did reek.

I stepped into the office as I had earlier that afternoon and received a warm welcome. Havoc led me to the back office and announced my entrance.

"Colonel Mustang, Major Buraindo," and with that, he exited the room.

"Hello, Major."

"Hello, Colonel, sir." I waited for him to say something.

"Um, Major, come take the paper."

"Oh, I apologize, sir." I went over to him and took the paper from him, pretending to read it.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I sighed. "I suppose I can't really hide it. Sir, I can't read this. I can't even see it," I sighed again, handing it back to him.

"You're blind? I suppose that explains the State title."

"Are you referring to my Alchemist alias, sir?"

"Yes, Major, I am. It surprises me, though. Blind officers are usually forced to retire."

"Actually, sir, it was my blindness that made a candidate. Especially at age 14."

"How so?"

"Well, I can't see, but I grew up on the streets, so I learned to sense presences, hear acutely, and smell out people. It became a talent of mine, compensating for my lack of vision."

"Really? Hm. Wait, you became a State Alchemist at 14?"

"Yes, sir. But I am not the youngest ever."

"Quite right."

"His name is Edward Elric, correct? The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Indeed. I'm well acquainted with the kid." Mustang still sounded surprised by my young accomplishment.

"If I may, sir, I would like to know why I'm here," it certainly wasn't just for flaunting my triumphs.

"I actually wanted to ask you something, Major."

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you be willing," a smile lifted his tone, "to join my platoon?"

My eyes widened. Everything I'd always wanted from the military was standing in front of me, offering its hand without a price.

"I would be honored, sir!" I saluted him with a huge smile on my face.

"Excellent, Major! Welcome to the crew," he was still smiling.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Colonel! What did you do to that poor cat that Al found?" a very young and squeaky voice yelled at the Colonel. I twitched and restrained my anger at the volume of his squeaky little voice.

"Calm down, Ed. As you can see, I have a guest here," he sounded almost as annoyed as me.

"Oh, yeah. Hi," he grunted at me. I twitched again, clunching my fist in a desperate attempt not to make a scene.

"Hello," I forced a smile onto my face.

"Anyway! Colonel, why do I keep hearing that you put it back on the street?"

"I don't know where you heard that, but I gave it back to its original owner."

"Yes, and I drank a whole gallon of milk." I thought that made NO SENSE whatsoever, but apparently the Colonel understood.

"Whatever Ed. Meet Major Touhi Buraindo."

"Major? You're a soldier?"

"Soldier, Dog, hated-by-the-general-populace. Whatever you want to call me," I laughed.

"Are you a State Alchemist?" he asked, honest curiosity in his tone. I took a moment to analyze him, and Mustang must have caught on to it, because he let out a smug grunt as I thought.

This punk sounded really young, and his voice had a roughness, but not like Feury's. This guy's voice sounded like he did a lot of yelling, and judging by what I'd seen of him, it was usually about stupid things. Also, his voice was coming from about where my heart was.

"Before I answer that, are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yes, I am!" he sounded proud of his achievements.

I pretended to think. "I would love to kick your ass."

There was a pause before Mustang cracked up and Edward started yelling and insulting me.

I sighed, not amused. "I was just saying. Of course, it wouldn't be right for me to whoop a pipsqueak, so your home free, kid."

A killer intent filled the room.

"iPIPSQUEAK?/i" he yelled, and I felt a rush of air, and suddenly Mustang was in front of me, too, apparently keeping Ed front kicking and hitting me.

"Kill each other later. Ed, welcome they newest member of my squad."

"…So you decided to become of to his toadies, too?" he muttered.

My own killer intent moved in. "iWHO'S/i a toady?" I wanted to scratch his eyes out, but I figured that wouldn't be a good start here.

"There, now you're even. Now leave each other alone." Mustang released the kid, and he landed on the floor with a metallic thump barely audible, even for me.

"Is your leg an automail?" I inferred.

"How did you…?"

"I'm special like that."

"Fullmetal, what's your report?" Mustang interrupted.

I saluted him and left the room, leaving Edward Elric to report whatever he was going to report. I came back into the first room, where everyone was silent.

"So I take it you've met Edward?" Hawkeye asked in a monotone, a usual.

"What an annoying little twerp," I growled, glancing behind me.

They all started laughing and I couldn't help it, I laughed along with them. I couldn't help but feel comfortable here; it was like it was where I belonged.

XXXXXXXXXX

I saw Lieutenant Breda yawn, which caused me to yawn myself. I found myself wondering why we were here; we weren't doing anything. Breda, Havoc and I were in a shooting range, while Hawkeye shot what must have been a thousand rounds and Mustang was off on his own, doing something probably unimportant.

"Remind me; why are we here?" I looked lazily over to Havoc, trying not to fall asleep.

"We're killing time. The Colonel is doing some information gathering on this guy in Central. Get comfortable. We'll probably be here for a while," he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.

"I'm joining Hawkeye if you light that thing," I warned, knowing he'd light it anyway.

"Have fun."

With an exasperated grunt, I stood up and went to the locker room. I didn't have my own yet, but I was on my way to getting one. I put my coat in a locker and went to the rental stand and got a standard military gun.

"Major, how the Hell are you going to shoot that?" Havoc sighed. I had to admit he had a point, but he hadn't seen me shoot yet.

"You know, underestimating a chick leads to serious consequences," I hoisted my gun up to my shoulder theatrically. I put my hand on my hip, feeling my abdomen under my palm.

"Um, okay…." I figured they still doubted me, so I went over by Hawkeye and lay on my stomach in the lane next to her.

"They have a point, you know," Hawkeye paused in shooting.

"Well, I can only shoot a gun at a range, so why not?"

"How, though?"

"Like this." I put down my gun for a moment and felt the dividers between the lanes around me. I positioned myself parallel to them, and grabbed my gun again, taking off the safety.

"Watch," I said. I shot my gun, and I heard the sound of it piercing rock. I'd missed a lot.

"Um…." Hawkeye doubted me, too, huh?"

"Keep watching."

I tilted my gun upward and shot again.

"What?" Hawkeye gasped.

"How did you do that, Touhi?" Havoc came over to my lane and I figured that I'd shot the target's center.

"Easy. The first shot was a decoy. I shot badly to know where it was going. If it hit the target, I'd know. But it hit the rock, so I knew I had to move up."

"But it could have been above the target ior/i below," Breda replied calmly. I stared at him. Wasn't this obvious?

"The rock below the target it much thicker. It makes a deeper, rich sound than the higher, more breakable rock. If you're accustomed to sound, you can hear the difference in tone."

"Huh. Never thought of that," Hawkeye muttered, clearly unhappy.

"Don't worry, Hawk's Eye. I can't shoot a moving target for my life. Unless they're as loud and obnoxious as Fullmetal," I smiled, happy to have a moment. I'd only been with them for about a month, and it was still fairly awkward in the offices. They'd all been comrades since the end of Ishval, and I had no background with them whatsoever. It puts a damper on your friend-making skills.

I liked it, though. I was finally starting to fit in, and make myself useful. Mustang was constantly trying to find out more about God's Arm, but unless me transferred to Central, there'd be no luck.

Suddenly there were two resounding, unusual sets of footfall coming down the hall.

Edward Elric was coming.

I sighed. "Ed's here," I grumbled, displeased. I was having such a good day, too….

I handed my gun to Havoc. "Here, Havoc, you could use some practice." I went back to where I had been sitting before and leaned against the wall behind me, with my arms behind my head.

"Lieutenant! Where's there Colonel?" Edward stormed in.

"In a meeting, Edward. What is it?" She sighed.

"He told us he'd found a lead…." He seemed wary of my presence. I had no clue what he was talking about, but I didn't care, either. I was busy gaping at what I thought sounded like a giant suit of battle armor behind him.

"Say, Fullmetal, who's the guy in the armor?" I asked politely.

"If you must know, iMajor/i this is my little brother Alphonse." Ed growled at me.

"Whoa. My brother would marry you if he could, Alphonse," I smiled at him, still amazed.

"Um, that's great! I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are," he glanced at Edward; his armor was loud enough that I could hear his every move.

"Aw, c'mon, Al. This is Major I told you about. You know the bi-"

"Oh, I iKNOW/i you're not about to call me what I think you're about to call me!" I warned, standing.

"And if I am?"

"Then I'll crush you without blinking."

"As if you could!" I heard his armor shift. I hadn't talked to this runt in a little more than three weeks, but he never ceased to annoy the Hell out of me.

"Kids, kids, calm down," the guy at the rental stand insisted.

"Don't interfere!" We both shouted at him.

"Brother, maybe you shouldn't do this ihere/i I heard him move again. I guessed he was pointing to the Lieutenants at the shooting lanes.

"Shall we take it outside, runt?" I taunted.

A violent silence.

"Who are you calling runt!" Al seemed to be holding his back.

"Let's go, then."

"It won't be a fair fight, you know. My alchemy can kick your ass!" he sounded smug and he was grinning.

I pretended to be terrified. "Oh, but I'm simply too iproud/i to refuse a challenge! Even though I could never win, I must try!" I tried acting as helpless as possible.

"Yeah, right. She just blindly shot a perfect ten in two shots," Havoc grumbled to Breda, who grunted in return.

"Then I hope you survive," Ed actually bought it. That fact alone almost made me blow my façade.

"Okay, Fullmetal. Let's take to the streets."

XXXXXXXXXX

We set ourselves up in a quiet section of an abandoned are of the forest where no one would get hurt. I put my hand on my hip and put my hand in my jacket pocket with a bored expression. I'd grabbed it on the way out. I hated fighting without my jacket. It made me feel naked.

"You ready?" his hands clapped and I figured someone else would be impressed, but I sustained my bored look.

"Are you going to attack, or are you going to just clap all day?"

I heard him rush me, his leather boots clicking against the rocks in the soil beneath us. He clapped again, and I felt the ground beneath me rumble and I stepped to the left. The rumbling stopped and he growled. I felt the ground rumble again but it wasn't under me. I guessed he had made himself a weapon. He rushed me again, and I felt the currents in the air were different. He had a long weapon, probably a spear or a staff.

I sighed, still bored, and dodged his swipes at my neck. He went for my stomach and, with my hands finally coming out of my pockets; I back flipped away from him.

"My turn." I sneered at him with a determined look on my face. I stood up completely and put my hands back in my pockets once again.

Then I stepped dramatically forward with my left foot.

"Wha-what's going on?" I guessed Edward was looking around desperately, searching for me. "I can't see!"

"Brother! What did you do to him?" Alphonse said in my direction. I put my finger to my lips and picked up my foot again, aiming for Al this time.

"AAH!" He started looking around too.

"Al! What happened?" Edward was worried about his little brother.

I stepped again, taking dirt for the ground and creating a stone chair under Edward, with branches off of it clamping his head and limbs down. I stepped again and released their vision. No one deserves to be deprived of sight for too long.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Al sounded completely bewildered. I had barely moved, and they hadn't been able to see anything for a bit. I understood their confusion.

"I win, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"You're an Alchemist?" he yelled to me.

"I'm State Alchemist Touhi Buraindo, or the Unseen Alchemist, or even Major Touhi. Call me whatever the Hell you want, but forget you ever fought me." I stepped again and to them, I knew I had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

iLook, brother! Look at what I found in the library! Al-che-my. What's al-che-my?" I asked Rui, figuring if anyone knew, it would be him. Rui knew everything.

"That's alchemy, Touhi. I don't know what it is, now leave me alone. I'm trying to work."

"You and your stupid metal toys! You're always playing with metal chunks instead of your own baby sister!" I wiped at my eyes defiantly.

"Well what business does a nine-year-old have with a five-year-old? Nothing, that's what. Now going play with Yuuki or something."

"Yuuki's just a stupid, slobbery baby. I don't care about her at all." I pouted.

"Now who's neglecting their baby sister?"

"Still you! You don't play with Yuuki either!"

"Fine. Go play with Dad or something."

I hadn't even thought about that. I ran off with my book and went to my daddy's study. I peeked my head through the door and found him staring blankly at his desk.

"…Daddy?" I opened the door a little more.

"Yes, Touhi?"

"What's alchemy, Daddy?" I came in all the way and stood next to his big chair.

"Alchemy is a science, darling. It's very hard to do."

"Can I learn it Daddy?"

"Of course you can, sweetie. You're you, of course. You can do anything."

I smiled and giggled at him and he lifted me up onto his lap. He took the book out of my ands and started telling me things about circles and composition, and different elements. I barely understood it all, but I kept reading it and reading it, and by the time my sixth birthday came around, I was pretty good for a little girl.

"Happy birthday, Touhi!" my friend Samantha told me happily. She was probably the closest to me of the seven friends there. I smiled and thanked her and took the present out of her hands, putting it on the table with the others.

We ate cake and drank tea and played games until it was time to open presents. I got a few wonderful things from my friends, like a fancy doll, and a pillowcase that Samantha had sewn all by herself. Rui had gotten me a cookbook and my mommy had found a purple jumper that I had adored so much I'd put it on as soon as I got it, modeling for my party guests.

But my favorite present was Daddy's. I lifted the lid to a big box and inside it was a large amount of pure white sand. I sifted through it to the bottom and found a few roses at the bottom, dried out and scentless. I gazed up at my daddy with pure delight and hauled the box outside. Everyone followed me in confusion, and I put the box down outside on the sidewalk. I grabbed a piece of chalk I'd been using earlier and drew a transmutation circle. No one but my daddy understood what was going on, but I kept going. I poured the contents of the box onto my drawing and went on my knees, pressing my fingers to the circle.

"Watch this," I said excitedly.

As everyone watched, the sand molded itself into a two-foot-tall glass dove with rose petal inside, reflecting a pink light on the sculpture. My friends gasped and Mommy came over to it and gazed at it. I wiped my forehead, exhausted.

"Touhi, when did you ever learn alchemy?" she asked happily as we went back inside. My friends were all starting to leave, and we were going back in to clean the house up.

"Daddy taught me! I've been learning for a long time now," I giggled.

"Alchemy? Really?" she looked at Daddy with a weird look on her face, but then she turned back to me, smiling.

"I'm very proud, darling. Now go wash up. It's almost time to start dinner."

I went into the kitchen to wash my hands, and I was very proud of myself. Thrilled, even. I'd made my mommy proud and made something beautiful all in one day. All because of Daddy./i

I woke with a start, again remembering my past; memories of a different life that I'd shoved away until now. I had to wonder: why now? What was happening in my life right now that brought up memories? I checked my special clock. It was 6:13 AM; early enough for me to call Rui.

I dialed the number that I'd memorized by heart.

**A/N: **is that a cliffhanger? is it just me trying to shorten the story a little? (psht, noo...)

lol so R&R and tell me what u think! (if you magically came across this...)

:DD


	2. A Visit

**DISCLAIMER: **still dun own this.

"Yeah?" Rui answered, sounding sleepy.

"Hey, well if you want, I'll call when you're a bit more awake," I laughed, tired too.

"Hey! Baby sis! No, it's okay. What's up?"

"A lot of things, but that's not why I called."

"Is something wrong?" His voice went from fun to concerned and loving in a second.

"Not much. I've just been having bad dreams. I figured you could cheer me up. You always have," I smiled wearily, remembering our years on the streets.

"Yeah. Well, what have they been about?"

"The first one was about Mom you know… dying," I choked. "The second one was Dad dying, and my rescue. And the one I just had was the first time I did alchemy in front of you guys. Remember?" I smiled at the memory; that one wasn't so bad.

"I remember hating you! I was so mad that you were so cool at six years old," he laughed.

I laughed too, for a moment. "I don't get it, though. Why am I having these dreams inow?/i" I muttered into the receiver.

"I don't know. Anyone remind you of your past?" He laughed, and I knew he was kidding, but he was right.

"Actually, there are these two brothers. I was fighting the older one, and I had to blind the younger one, and the older one stopped fighting. I only beat him because he was willing to lose for his brother. He reminded me of what you would do for me, or what either of us would do for Yuuki back then," I thought about it sadly. I felt awful about fighting Edward that way. And did I have to blind Alphonse too? Had that really been necessary?

"I know what you're thinking. But you didn't kill him, right? You defeated him; there's a difference. Touhi, don't let him get into your mind. People you care about will be in trouble if you hesitate."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later, okay? I have work," I wasn't smiling anymore.

"Yep, me too. But, Touhi? Don't eat away at yourself over this. Just let it go."

I sighed. "I wish I could hug you right now."

"I almost forgot! Yuuki's coming to visit you in East City! Don't go anywhere or she'll kill you."

I laughed. "I'll remember that. Hopefully she'll call. I hate it when she just randomly shows up."

"I'll let her know next time I see her," he said, laughing again. I could get through today, now. Rui always knew exactly how to help me.

"Love you, Rui. Be safe, okay?"

"Hey, almost forgot one other thing. I'm moving to Rush Valley soon. I want to find an apprenticeship as an automail mechanic there. Maybe I'll learn something."

"Maybe you will. Alright, I really have to go now. Love you," I smiled.

"Love you too. Bye!" he hung up.

I set the phone on its base, sad that I wouldn't see him for a while. I stood and got out my clothes and took a shower. Coming out, I brushed my hair and dressed, leaving myself with a good 15 minutes to spare.

"I suppose I'll go to the office early," I sighed, leaving my new apartment and setting off to work. It was getting colder around here. It was starting to smell crisper outside, and the days were getting shorter, too. I even started to wear purple gloves while outdoors.

I got to HQ early so I decided to lounge back in my chair until someone with power gave me something to do.

"You're here early, Major," Edward's voice mumbled angrily from the door.

I stayed where I was. "Yeah."

"What, hard time sleeping?"

"Go away."

"Nah."

I sighed. "So where's your brother?"

"Why so interested in my brother?" He sounded more suspicious than he should have.

"Well, I have a brother too. And a little sister. Keep an eye out for him, Edward."

He seemed taken aback. "Okay. So what are your siblings' names?"

"Rui and Yuuki. They're both about four years apart from me."

"Al's a year younger. Although sometimes, I have to wonder if he's not older." He had a small smile in his voice. I suddenly wished I could see his face. I almost iwanted/i to be reminded of Rui now.

"There's something you should know about me, Ed." I muttered, seizing the solemn moment.

"Yeah?" He seemed to understand.

"Yeah. I'm blind. I can't see you at all." I tried my best not to sound sad, but it failed.

"….That sucks."

"Yep. Pretty much. The last time I saw my baby sister, she was sleeping in her crib at 18 months old. And my big brother was tinkering with some metal bits at age 10. Haven't seen them since." More and more sadness filtered through my voice. iWhy am I telling him all this?/i

"What about your parents?"

"They died a long time ago."

"I see." There was a long silence. "Do you ever talk to your family?"

"Almost every day. Rui's in Liore right now and only God knows where Yuuki's off to, but I call them as much as I can."

"That's good. To answer your question, Al's making a stroller for a stray kitten right now. That tin can," he was grinning wider now. As if on queue, Alphonse cam running up the hall.

"There he is," I pointed to the door.

"Huh?" Ed sounded lost. I pointed at the door again, putting up three fingers and counting down.

"Three, two, one," I pointed and there he was, a kid in a suit of huge armor.

"Oh! Hello, Major."

"Both of you can call me Touhi. No need for ranks among equals." I smiled, leaning back in my chair again.

"Okay, Touhi."

"I'm alright, Major," to my surprise, it was Al who refused.

"What's wrong, Al?" Ed asked.

"She blinded us yesterday, brother. That was a horrible thing to do. No one should be blinded." A lump popped up in my throat, but I swallowed it instantly.

"Um, Al? We were only temporarily blinded. It wasn't that big a deal."

"Yes, it was! We couldn't see! That was a dirty trick."

"Actually, it was alchemy," I put in.

"Really? I was wondering how that happened," Ed was easily distracted.  
"Sorry, can't tell you. That would ruin me!" I laughed.

"What would?" Hawkeye came in. She seemed in a good mood today; more relaxed and flexible.

"Nothing important. How are you today, Lieutenant?"

"I'm well. And you two?" she asked the Elrics.

"We're great! Right, Al?"

"Yeah!"

The day went on and all through the day I was thinking of Yuuki. Rui had said she was coming to visit. That in and of itself was exciting, but I never knew when to expect her. I was always out of food or my apartment was always a mess. But I loved having her there, so I managed. I didn't know how much she would enjoy the East though. I supposed I'd see.

"Hey, Colonel, going for a walk?" Breda asked as Mustang came out of his office, snapping my out of my thoughts.

"No, actually I just received a telephone call from Central Command. I was asked to go to Central for a week or two, and I plan to bring you all. So pack your bags, men."

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"Something wrong, Touhi?" Ed asked from next to me.

"My sister's coming for a visit. This blows."

"What if she comes today?" he asked.

"I doubt it. Besides, I'd never know if she did. She never calls."

"You're right. That blows. Good luck."

"Yeah. Go away now," I pushed him out of his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAJOR?" I smiled.

I got off work and went back home. I desperately wanted Yuuki to be waiting outside my door when I got there, but I knew she wouldn't be. Nevertheless, I anxiously turned the corner that led to my apartment.

I turned the key in the lock and sighed as I entered the house. I took off my coat and put it in my closet. I figured I might as well make a sandwich or something while I waited for sleep to come.

I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out a jar of jelly and the peanut butter and grabbed a loaf of bread off the counter.

"You know, I did bring food with me," a voice laughed from the door to the kitchen.

"Yuuki! Oh my goodness!" I panted, glaring at her.

She laughed. "Sorry. Here, I brought you something I got in Risembool. They're a special kind of bun with stuff inside. They're yummy," she handed me a soft, squishy roll. I bit into it and savored the taste of sweet cream mixed with strawberries on the inside. I almost melted.

"Who made this?" I asked, taking another big bite.

"The grandmother of the engineer I went to see. She's very nice, and Winry's really cool, too."

"Really? I still think you guys should go there. Rui's moving to Rush Valley, but if he wanted to, I'd bet he could work for the engineers in Risembool."

"Well thank you kindly," I heard another voice coming from the living room. I stopped mid-bite, my eyes widening in surprise.

"R-Rui?" I put my half-eaten bun on the counter, walking out into the living room.

"Hey, little sis."

"Rui! It is you! What are you doing in East City? Hell, I wasn't expecting Yuuki for another week!" I hugged him tightly.

"Well, we aren't here for long. We're headed for Rush Valley and this was as close to on the way as it'll ever be," Yuuki was smiling as much as I was.

"I should probably tell you both. I'm going back to Central for a bit with Colonel Mustang. I don't know why, but they requested his platoon. We leave in two days."

"That's great! You'll see Maria!" Rui exclaimed.

"Come to think of it, she is still in Central, huh?" I thought about it. Maria Ross, a mere sergeant when we first met her, was now a Second Lieutenant in Central. We'd met her in an alley, but we owed her a lot. There was no way we could have protected ourselves that day….

_I was running back to our alley as fast as I could. With the money that Rui had gotten from painting that lady's house, I had been able to buy some groceries. I'd bought some bread, some cheese, some beef jerky for protein, and I'd had enough spare change for a tiny bit of candy for Yuuki. I tried to spoil her as much as possible. At 5 and a half years old, you shouldn't be living on the streets. So I tried constantly to let her be a five-year-old without worries._

_I was about a block away from our alley when i tripped and fell on my face. i felt warm blood run down my forehead, and i sat up, struggling not to cry. I stretched my t-shirt sleeve to wipe my forehead off, and started picking up my little paper bag of food. I stood back up and started running again. It was less than a minute later that I noticed someone following me._

_"Hey, little girly," a man's gruff and slurred voice growled behind me. I quickened__ my pace, and so did he._

_"HEY! I WAS TALKIN' TO YOU!" he sprinted up behind me in a surprisingly straight line and grabbed my collar. I dropped my bag again and whimpered, terrified._

_"Do you got any money, little girly?" His face was inches from my own; I could feel his thick, alcohol-soaked breath on my face. I shook my head fiercely and I squirmed, trying to get away._

_"That's the wrong answer, little girly." I flinched. Then he slapped me across the face I started crying as he kept slapping me over and over and over again. I was bawling, hoping someone would help._

_"HEY! Drunk-face!" I heard a voice, angelic by my ears._

_"Whadd'ya want, kid? I'm busy,"_

_"Let her go," I finally recognized the voice as Rui's. I turned my head toward his voice, mouthing 'help.' I was beginning to cry._

_"No, I don't think I will." The man went back to slapping me again, twice as hard and twice as many times._

_"I said," I heard Rui running, getting closer," let her _go_!" he must have done something to the guy, because I fell on the cold concrete and i swore something cracked, but I was too much in shock over what was going on to feel pain._

_"You'll pay for that, kid!" Rui ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me._

_"Y-Yuuki?" I asked him._

_"She's okay. She hiding in her box right now," he reassured me._

_"C'mon, kiddies. Just give me the money..."_

_"We don't have any! Leave us alone!" Rui yelled at him._

_"Is something going on here?" a woman's voice asked threateningly. I followed her voice and realized it was coming from the opening of the alley we were in._

_"Not a thing, ma'am. Now go away," the drunk ordered._

_"Not happening. Get out of here." We must have done isomething/i, because I heard the man grumble and walk away._

_"Are you both alright?" She came over to us._

_"Yes, ma'am. Thank you," Rui said obvious relief in his tone._

_"Your welcome, but you two are so _not_ okay. Come with me," she grabbed our wrists and started hauling us away. I wormed out of her grip and started running._

_"Touhi! Where are you going?" Rui called, following me._

_"You get the groceries, I'll get Yuuki."_

_"Right." He stopped, while I kept running._

_I ran my hands along the walls, looking for the crevice we'd carved there. I found it; an eye that we always marked our places with. I ran down the alley until i heard a little voice._

_"Touhi?"_

_"Yuuki. Come on, I have something for you. Let's go find Rui, okay?"_

_"Okay." I followed her voice and reached out, grabbing her under her arms and putting her on my hip._

_"**AAH!**" I almost dropped my baby sister, reacting to a sharp pain in my hip._

_"Sissy?"_

_"I okay. Come on," I put her on my other hip and started running back to where Rui and the woman were._

_"Rui?"_

_"Here, Touhi. This is Maria Ross. She's a soldier," Rui told me. I smiled._

_"Nice to meet you, Touhi." There was a silence. I smiled at where her voce was coming from, but nothing happened._

_"I'm sorry, Sergeant, but my sister is blind," Rui told her._

_"Really?" I heard it in her voice._

_"Don't pity me! I don't need your pity." I looked away._

_"It's okay. Here, let me hold your sister for you." Yuuki was lifted out of my arms and I sighed._

_"Well, come to my house. We'll clean you all up." We followed._

_She led us to an apartment in what was apparently a large military dorm. We filed into her home and Rui grabbed my hand, leading me to a room that smelled moist and kind of stuffy. /iA bathroom,i I thought. I paused in my thoughts, shocked by the jump I'd just made. All I'd done was walk into a room with certain characteristics and I'd understood._

_"Rui, what room are we in?" I asked for confirmation._

_"The bathroom. Why?" he sounded honestly curious. I guessed he didn't see anything suspicious in the room that could have thrown me off._

_"Nothing. I'll explain later."_

_"Okay…"_

_Maria Ross help Yuuki and me bathe, and let Rui bathe while she found us some clothes. She put Yuuki in a large t-shirt and handed me a smaller one and a pair of shorts while she shuffled through some other things for Rui._

_"These are just temporary. We'll find you some better things at a store, okay?" I heard her voice lift a little. _She's smiling,_ I assumed again._

_"…Why are you being so nice, Miss?" I murmured, not entirely meaning to say it._

_"Children are a soft spot of mine. Besides, you all deserve better," she ruffled my damp hair._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You and your brother are taking care of your little sister like her parents. Anyone that loving and family-oriented should be rewarded." I felt her warm hand on my face, brushing away some hairs that had stuck there._

_"Thank you," I smiled after a moment._

"She's a nice lady," Yuuki smiled. She was only five at the time, but some things are easy to remember if they're important enough. I'd been six during the fire. There was no way I could forget that. Ever.

"Yeah, she is. She really took care of us, huh?" Rui, I could tell, was wearing the stupid grin I remembered from so long ago.

"Until we learned to take care of ourselves." I smiled as well. Maria brought about nothing but good memories for us. She had been like our mother during our days on the streets. She'd even weaseled me into the State Alchemy exam, helping me train and bringing my name to her commanding officer Major… Armstrong….

"Oh my God," I started laughing, doubling over as guffaws ran through me.

"Oh, jeez," Rui chuckled a little as well.

"What happened this time, Touhi? Did you have any coffee at work?" Yuuki wondered. Sometime, I was curious whether I had raised her, or the other way around.

"I met the guy who brought me into the military today," I felt tears welling up as I laughed even more.

"What's so hilarious about that?" Rui was still chuckling lightly.

"Well, he's pretty much a muscle-head. Or maybe more of a meat-head," I fell into another bout of hysterics.

They obviously didn't understand how that was funny, but they hadn't met the Major. I calmed down and righted my stature, a few remaining laughs slipping their way through my lips.

"So, how long do you guys plan on staying?"

"Well, as long as you do, I guess," Yuuki smiled.

"Okay. Want something to eat?"

"We ate on the way here. I definitely need a shower, though," Rui stood up.

"Sure. Through there," I pointed. "There are towels and stuff in there."

"'Kay," he muttered on his way out of the room."

I waved Yuuki over to the couch and we sat, grinning in anticipation of girl talk.

"So? Meet any good guys?" I smiled. Yuuki had always been beautiful. Even on the streets, there were a great number of creepers that would have loved to get their hands on her 10-year-old body.

"Actually, I did. And he isn't a jerk like the others I've met." I believed her. When she spoke about this boy, her voice got all shaky and she sounded flustered.

"What happened?"

"Well, we met in Risembool, and he automatically told me that he thought I had pretty hair. I told him he was creepy, and to go away, but he kept following me, so I turned on him and asked him what the Hell he wanted, but he just said he wanted to take me to dinner in town…." She jumped into an epic love story, complete with magic first kiss, depressing good-bye and all.

"He sounds really nice," I muttered kindly. As she told her story, a painful lurch appeared in my heart. It was an empty sort of feeling, and I found myself wishing I could find someone like this Iroka guy.

"He is. He's one reason I want to live in the country. I kind of miss him," she sounded sad.

"Oh, baby girl," I cooed, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm okay. I'll go back just as soon as I'm done here with you. Although he won't be there."

"How come?"

"He does business in the South every once in a while. Closer to the old Ishval."

"Really? What does he do?"

"Just some apprenticeship for medicinal studies. He's only sixteen."

"I got it. Well, I wish you the best with him. He sounds like he's worthy of you. Bring him over here sometime, will you?"

"Of course! And I'll bring Rui, too!" she said excitedly. She'd always had that kind of personality. She was a child at heart. I hoped she would stay that way.

"But call first, okay? In fact, call whenever you can. As long as I'm home, I'll answer."

"Okay, I'll try." She definitely had a smile on her face.

"What are we talking about?" Rui came in loudly. I had a hunch he already knew.

"Oh, our little sister is going to marry a man in Risembool and raise a large family, completely abandoning us," I winked at Yuuki, who was suppressing laughter.

A pause.

"Okay," he replied easily. I almost fell off my couch.

"What?" I almost screamed.

"She's old enough for that now. She can make her own choices."

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't expecting you to be okay with it," I grumbled, my moment gone with the wind. "Besides, she's only fifteen."

"True. So we'd better be invited to the wedding," Rui told Yuuki accusingly.

"U-um…." Yuuki mumbled.

**A/N: **i like this story. tell me if u do! R&R!


End file.
